<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Wonders by lucybeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983939">Little Wonders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee'>lucybeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyoru Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Young Love, manga spoilers but all stuff you probably already know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It both exhilarated and frightened him to know that she was omnipresent...Very quickly, she had become an integral part of his being." </p><p>(Kyoru Week 2020 day 5: Precious)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyoru Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Wonders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, I'm behind. I'm sorry 😅on the bright side, Kyoru week will be longer than a week? </p><p>Some fics on here inspired me to write about Tohru being a comfort for Kyo.</p><p>Song: "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Our lives are made in these small hours,</em></p><p>
  <em>these little wonders,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>these twists and turns of fate;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time falls away,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but these small hours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>these small hours still remain."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Sometimes, he was still afraid.</p><p>The curse was broken. Kyo knew that. He reminded himself dozens of times a day by looking down at his left wrist to see the absence of his prayer beads. They'd been off for three months, two weeks, and four days, now.</p><p>But still…</p><p>What if it was temporary? What if everything would be taken from him again someday?</p><p>The nightmares plagued him a few times a month. In those times, he'd roll over to seek out Tohru's warmth. He'd cling to her, press kisses to the top of her head, let his tears fall freely and soak her hair. She always woke up. He felt bad about that, but she insisted vehemently that it was fine, she didn't mind. She'd hold him. He'd do the same for her when she had bad dreams; about her mother, or about the long fall to the ground when the cliff had crumbled beneath her.</p><p>Neither of them were normal.</p><p>They were both <em>messy</em>.</p><p>Maybe that was part of why they worked so well together, he thought.</p><p>Tonight was a bad night. He woke trembling, breath labored. He sat up, immediately lifting his wrist to look at it. His good eyesight had left when the cat spirit fled, and that was one of the few things Kyo missed about being part cat; he often had to squint to see, now, and even wondered if he'd need glasses in the next few years. So, in the dark of the night, he had to raise his wrist incredibly close to his face. He blinked a few times, willing his shaking hand to still so he could focus his vision.</p><p>No beads.</p><p>It was ironic, really, he knew--he checked to make sure his beads were <em>off</em> multiple times a day, just like his late mother had done to make sure they were <em>on.</em> But he couldn't help it.</p><p>Next to him, Tohru stirred. He wanted to look over at her, but couldn't take his eyes off his wrist.</p><p>"Your eyes are getting worse and worse every day, Kyo-kun," she mused, voice still foggy with sleep. "Our kids might need glasses."</p><p>Kyo knew it was an innocent comment, an off-handed one. They'd expressed to each other that they were in this for life; they wanted marriage, kids, a house, a <em>life</em>. But right then, the idea of the future tore at his heart. If he could have dug into his ribcage and ripped his heart out to get rid of the pain in his chest, he would have. He managed to keep himself together for a moment, but his silence apparently worried her. Tohru sat up and wrapped her thin hand around his wrist, gently pulling it away from his face. Finally, he turned to her, eyes brimming with hot tears.</p><p>"Did you have a nightmare?" she whispered, kissing the back of the hand she was still holding.</p><p>He nodded meekly and cleared his throat, preparing to talk. He noticed she was using her free hand to clutch her bedspread around her naked form, though, and leaned over, grabbing his hoodie from where it had been tossed to the floor earlier and handing it to her. She gratefully slipped it over her head. She drowned in the fabric, but at least she'd be warmer now. They had been hot earlier, so they'd left the window open, but now the November chill was working its way into the house.</p><p>He started again, squeezing the hand that was clutched to his.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he murmured. He paused and ground his teeth, angry with his voice for how it trembled. "I keep waking you up like this." He knew what she would respond, but he needed to say it anyway.</p><p>"Stop," she said, voice still quiet, but now firm, as well. "Tell me what it was about."</p><p>So he did.</p><p>Kyo told her that he'd dreamt he was locked in that cage, not allowed to see the world or step outside, not allowed to see her. That was the hardest part for him, he said. He didn't know if he could handle not being able to be with her, hold her, kiss her. So, he was afraid. Afraid the curse would come back and he'd have to put those damn beads back on, and have to worry about transforming with every touch. Afraid one morning he'd wake up and she'd be gone because it was too much for her to handle anymore.</p><p>Even though he clenched his jaw and focused on his breathing to steady his voice, he ended up in tears. Tohru had been quiet the whole time he talked, and now, as he sat and cried and <em>cursed </em>himself for being so weak, for burdening her <em>again</em>, she still didn't say anything. After a minute, she reached out to him, her own fingers shaking. She took his face in her hands and pulled him in, pressing his head against her chest.</p><p>He became painfully aware of his body in that moment. His damp cheeks, his bare abdomen that had been invaded by goosebumps because of the cold, his lips that still felt slightly swollen. Everywhere, there were pieces of her. His cheeks were wet because he loved her so much that it hurt at times. His skin was exposed because she'd yanked his clothes off in a moment of passion earlier. His lips were sore because she'd spent the evening tugging him into kiss after kiss after kiss. It both exhilarated and frightened him to know that she was omnipresent; even if he were in his own bed right now, she'd still be the only thing on his mind, still all over him. Very quickly, she had become an integral part of his being.</p><p>"It's okay," she said softly. She ran her fingers through his hair, still messy from her pulling on it a few hours ago. "The curse isn't coming back. Don't ask me how I know that, because I just <em>do</em>. You're safe. You're here with me and you're safe."</p><p>He nodded slightly, face still nuzzled against her chest.</p><p>"Kyo-kun...I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm not going anywhere, not ever. I'll say it as many times as you need me to. Maybe it'll stick in your stubborn brain eventually."</p><p>He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that. "You're just as stubborn as I am," he mumbled. Tohru giggled and pulled his head up so she could look him in the eye.</p><p>"Maybe," she admitted. "But only sometimes."</p><p>She used the too-long sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the last of his tears from his cheeks before trailing kisses all over his face. Again, she was everywhere. Her lips brushed against his chin, nose, forehead, cheeks, before settling in on his own mouth.</p><p>Once she'd pulled back, he murmured, "I love you too, by the way."</p><p>She smiled a bit, leaning her forehead against his. "I know."</p><p>"Have you had a bad dream tonight?" he asked. Tohru shook her head.</p><p>"I'm okay. Don't worry about me."</p><p>Coming from anyone else, that might be reassuring. But Tohru would give and give and give without ever stopping to worry about herself. She didn't seem distraught, though, so he pushed away his nagging--likely needless--anxiety.</p><p>"You and I know more than anyone that time is precious," she added. "So even if the curse somehow comes back, which it <em>won't</em>...let's just enjoy right now. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay," he agreed softly. Kyo lied back again, pulling her down with him.</p><p>She tucked herself in at his side, her arm draped over his midsection, her lips pressed to the side of his neck. Her breath tickled him as she murmured another declaration of love, sleep already creeping back into her voice.</p><p>"I'm okay now," he told her. "You can go back to sleep."</p><p>And with that, she let go and drifted off again. He listened to her breathing even out, felt her grip on him loosen a bit as she dozed.</p><p>It was easy to say that you'd cherish time, cherish whatever moment you were in, and yet much harder to actually do it. He didn't know if he was capable, yet, of enjoying moments like this for what they were, without an irrational sense of doom surrounding him.</p><p>But he did know he could cherish <em>her</em>.</p><p>She was precious. He knew he'd never forget that, at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Furuba socials: riceballcatfb on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>